


Let Me Ask You This Question

by mira (stellamira)



Category: Actor RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-20
Updated: 2008-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 00:22:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17477771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellamira/pseuds/mira
Summary: Jensen knew he wasn't going to get married.





	Let Me Ask You This Question

From a very young age, Jensen knew he wasn't going to get married. He remembers coming into the kitchen one day where his mama was kneading dough and Josh was sitting at the kitchen table slicing apples. Jensen slipped in through the back door and proudly declared that he was going to marry Colleen Edwards from across the street. Josh snickered, and his mama bent down to kiss his forehead.

"Of course you are, sweetie. Have you asked her yet?"

Jensen hadn't, so he did that later, shaking fingers clutching the flowers Mrs. Henson had allowed him to pick from her garden. Colleen just laughed and ruffled his hair. It probably wouldn't have worked out anyway, considering Colleen was already twenty-six and Jensen was only seven.

But on that day Jensen swore to himself that if he couldn't marry Colleen, he wouldn't marry anyone.

Nevertheless he came pretty close with Danneel two years ago, shortly after he'd moved in with her and they tentatively began talking about what they would do with the spare room they had in the new house: turn it into a second study or a nursery. They even spent an evening drinking wine and making up horrible baby names until they were both laughing so hard that Jensen's belly hurt and Danneel nearly fell off the couch.

It would've been nice; Danneel would've been good for him and a great wife if it had worked out.

Jensen hasn't thought much about marrying since; certainly not with the couple of rebound girls he dated after he and Danneel broke up. And with Jared, well... He didn't think Jared would go for that, honestly. Not yet anyway, what with still being pretty new at being gay – both of them, actually – and having his own failed previous relationship to deal with.

Jensen probably should've suspected something, however, when Megan got married in June and Jared gripped Jensen's hand tightly during the exchanging of the vows. Jensen's knuckles ached so badly later that he could hardly hold his fork to eat a slice of the wedding cake. And no matter how much Jared denied it, there _were_ tears in his eyes when they watched Megan and her husband drive away, trailing empty cans that rattled on the asphalt.

So it shouldn't be that surprising when Jensen pulls on one of Jared's sweatpants – because Harley slobbered all over the ones Jensen was wearing and he's got no clean pair left – and something small and hard bounces against his thigh. Jensen pulls it out of the right pocket: it's a small case covered in dark red velvet. He sits down heavily on the bed, staring at the case for a whole minute before he calls for Jared.

"Oh fuck," Jared says, eyes wide, when he sees what Jensen's holding. "You weren't supposed to find this." Then he awkwardly gets down on one knee, taking Jensen's hand, and Jensen's eyes widen, too. Jared chuckles nervously. "Well, I guess now's as good a time as any."

Jensen can hardly hear the question over the blood suddenly rushing in his ears, and afterwards he doesn't remember what he answered. But Jared's on the phone with his family, practically yelling, "Guess what!" so Jensen thinks he must've said yes.

Time flies by in a rush once they decide on a date. There's invitations to be written (just a few, they're keeping it small, and many of their relatives still can't get over the fact that they're each marrying another man), suits to be picked out (Jared drives the poor salesman nearly insane before he finally decides on one that matches Jensen's), flower arrangements to be ordered (Jensen gratefully leaves that particular task to his mom), bachelor parties to be held (thank _God_ Chris doesn't get Jensen the stripper, after all).

On the day before the ceremony Jensen finds Jared hyperventilating in the shower. The water's shut off, but Jared's hair is still dripping, head hanging down. Jensen steps in behind him, clothes and everything, wraps his arms around Jared's waist and waits for Jared's breathing to slow down.

"I'm scared," Jared admits finally.

Jensen squeezes him. "I know." He kisses Jared's shoulder. "Would a blowjob calm you down?"

Jared turns his head, smiling. "Maybe."

The blowjob turns into Jensen sprawled on his stomach with Jared heavy on top of him, taking his time licking down Jensen's spine, making Jensen shiver when he blows softly on the wet trail he left. Jared opens Jensen up carefully with his tongue, then his slick fingers before Jensen shifts onto his back and Jared drags Jensen's legs around his waist.

Jensen would fuck all night, just like this, if he could, but after Jared's pulled out and rolled off of him, he just kisses Jensen softly – a goodnight kiss, not a let-me-catch-my-breath-before-we-start-the-next-round.

Jensen grumbles, and Jared laughs. "Gotta save some strength for the wedding night."

The ceremony goes by in a blur. Jensen says "I do." at the appropriate time, Mackenzie and Megan are sniffling into their tissues in the first row, and Jared makes everybody laugh when he lets out a loud whoop before kissing Jensen at the end.

At some point during the celebration Jared hands his mom over to his dad after a dance and drops onto a white folding chair beside Jensen, letting out a loud sigh. "Is it over yet?"

Jensen shrugs. "Your fault. You wanted to put up a tent and have them all in the backyard. We could've been halfway to Paris by now." He looks at his watch, the one Jared gave him years ago. "We can start throwing them out in three hours, I think."

Jared catches Jensen's hand in his own, rubbing the ring finger, and bends close to Jensen's ear. "Good, 'cause I'd like my husband to fuck me sometime soon."

Jensen smiles, tilting his head against Jared's forehead. He can't take his eyes off their entwined hands, the two identical golden bands gleaming.

 

End.


End file.
